Life's Burden
by The Jedi Princess
Summary: While on Senator Organa's starcruiser, Obi-Wan learns that Padme' has left him a message.  This was a Victorian Roulette Quote Challenge.


Title: Life's Burden

Timeframe: End of RotS

Summary: While on Senator Organa's starcruiser, Obi-Wan learns that Padme' has left him a message.

Victorian Quote Roulette Challenge

_I have been made to learn that the doom and burden of our life is bound forever on man's shoulder, and when the attempt is made to cast it off, it but returns upon us with more unfamiliar and more awful pressure."_ — Robert Louis Stevenson, "The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde"

Obi-Wan Kenobi was attempting silent meditation on Senator Organa's starcruiser. His heart told him he could meditate for a thousand years and it still would not help all the emotion he was feeling.

A few days prior he had been part of an Order over ten thousand strong. Today he only knew of two survivors. Himself and Master Yoda. Not even the youngest in the crèche' had survived the purge.

He had been a Jedi Master and a High General. Now he was a fugitive, his only crime, being a Jedi.

It was only a few days prior when he had said goodbye to his best friend and brother. Now the boy he loved, raised and trained was dead. Anakin was consumed by the Dark Side just as he had been consumed by the fires of Mustafar.

The man Anakin Skywalker had been was no more. He had died even before Obi-Wan made his presence known on Mustafar.

Giving up on mediation, he went to check on Luke and Leia in the makeshift nursery. Not even a day old and already orphans. His heart was filled with grief as he recalled their mother and his friend, Padme' Amidala. It was hard to believe that the fiery young woman was dead too.

Had he known of their relationship sooner, would it have been possible to talk Anakin back from the brink? Would he have been able to stop him from turning to the dark side? It was too late to think about that, he could not go back in time. If he could, Qui-Gon Jinn would not have died on Naboo.

_Oh, Anakin. Why didn't you come to me? _He cried to himself.

Obi-Wan did not know if it was possible to ever let go of the torment of all that was lost. His soul had been shattered and shredded.

Then he whispered to himself, "There is no regret, there is contentment."

He allowed a small pained filled smile as he recalled Qui-Gon's lessons to him. Of course that verse was not a part of the Jedi Code. But then again, Qui-Gon was never one to follow the rules completely and would improvise when the occasion called for it. He hoped his beloved master's words rang true.

He looked down at Anakin and Padme's sleeping babies, and was immediately concerned and worried for their safety. Did Padme' know that her children would one day hold the hope of the entire galaxy on their shoulders? He picked up Leia, who was awake and snuggled her close to his chest. Tears came unbidden to his eyes.

_Anakin, I could have helped you. Why didn't you trust me?_

They had arrived on Naboo and Padme's funeral would soon take place. To the galaxy, it was a tragedy. A young pregnant Senator died along with her unborn child. To Obi-Wan, it was the death of an entire era. He did not know if he had the strength to go on.

He placed a sleeping Leia back in her basinet and moved out of the room. R2-D2 came up to him, beeping lowly. It was even painful to look at Artoo, knowing how attached Anakin had been to the droid. He gently paced his hand on the droid, and went to move on.

Artoo's beeping became more urgent and Obi-Wan looked down at him confused. He bumped Obi-Wan's legs and continued to beep. The commotion caught the attention of C-3PO and Master Yoda.

Finally C-3PO said, "Artoo has a message for you, Sir. Senator Amidala recorded it prior to leaving for Mustafar and had asked me to give it to Artoo as soon as I could. I had forgotten about it. It is a private message."

Obi-Wan was perplexed, _Padme left a message for me_?

"Leave you alone, we will." Yoda told him, leaving Obi-Wan and Artoo in a private alcove of the ship.

Obi-Wan took a seat, and looked at the Artoo expectantly.

In a moment, a mini hologram of Padme' came up. Again, tears came to his eyes. He steeled himself and concentrated on Padme's message.

_Obi-Wan,_

_If you are seeing this, then I know that I'm dead. There is much I wish to tell you, but I feel I may never get the opportunity to tell you in person._

_When you came to me earlier and told me about Ani, I said I didn't believe you. I didn't want to believe you. But my heart told me you were telling the truth. We have been friends for many years, and your honesty and integrity has always been two of your greatest assets. I know you loved Anakin, and would never speak those things of him, unless they were true._

_I should have come to you when Anakin first started acting distant. But my loyalty to him made me forget that I could trust you. I feel guilt and regret in my decision not to confide in you. Anakin loved you like a father, I simply did not want to believe that he could turn on you or on his Jedi family._

_My heart tells me this was not him, Obi-Wan. Anakin could not kill younglings. He could not kill his fellow Jedi. He has been manipulated by an evil man. Palpatine has warped his mind to the point where he would no longer trust you, or trust me for that matter. This is not our Ani._

_I know there is still good in him. I'm going to join him. To see if I can bring my child's father home. I have to, I still love him._

_Obi-Wan, in my years as a senator and with my experience with Anakin, I have been made to learn that the doom and burden of our life is bound forever on man's shoulder, and when the attempt is made to cast it off, it but returns upon us with more unfamiliar and more awful pressure._

_Anakin had made attempts to cast off these burdens, but he chose not to confide in the two people who loved him most. He did not come to me. He did not go to you. Perhaps if he did, things would be different. I only know I have to try to make him see the good person he is. I have to believe it is not too late._

_If anything should happen to me, I beg you to protect our child. Keep our baby safe from Palpatine's evil grip. Do not let him corrupt an innocent child the way he corrupted his father. Promise me, Obi-Wan. You are my only hope._

_Good bye Obi-Wan, my very good friend. May the force be with you._

The recording stopped. Obi-Wan leaned against the wall and dropped his head in his hands, it was so much to absorb. He then gathered his resolve and said out loud, "I promise you, Padme'. Your children will be safe. I promise to lay down my own life before I allow Luke or Leia to be harmed. Your children…Anakin's children, will be safe."

Obi-Wan had failed Anakin in life; he would not fail Anakin's children. One of the babies began to cry. He stood to go and tend to them. He now had a new purpose. He would assure that Luke and Leia would grow up safe from the Empire. He knew one day, they would both be the new hope of the galaxy.


End file.
